To the Victor
by Eisee does it
Summary: A hidden lake beneath the Hall of Records bears witness to countless joys and sorrows. After centuries of stillness, it will again twist spark and metal to destroy the mightiest of the strong, leaving one victor the title of Lord High Protector. Slash. Nods to Megatronus/Orion; Ultra Magnus/Orion. Mpreg mentioned.


Title: To the Victor

Summary: A hidden lake beneath the Hall of Records bears witness to countless joys and sorrows. After centuries of stillness, it will again twist spark and metal to destroy the mightiest of the strong, leaving one victor the title of Lord High Protector.

Rating: PG13

Warnings: Slash. Nods to Megatronus/Orion; Ultra Magnus/Orion. Mpreg is mentioned. Violence. Implied suicide. Yikes.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. This is a work of fanfiction not meant to make profit.

A/N: Unrelated to my other transformers fics. Inspired by a few posts written on the 'thelibraianpax' blog on tumblr (which is a really fun blog to follow if you're an Orion Pax fan). The idea for the holidays, along with the idea that a lake is beneath the Hall of Records, belongs to thelibrarianpax. The idea for how a Lord High Protector is chosen came from my own sick head. Like I said, this is AU, so instead of a civil war we get…a contest! I have no idea what Ultra Magnus' personality is like in the Prime continuity so I'm going off on what I know from how he acted in TFA mixed with what I can gather from Exodus. Sorry for the slash. I…I have a slight obsession and couldn't resist lol. Also written without a beta but I hope you can enjoy it anyways! :D

_Italics= inner monologue_

* * *

Under the Great Halls of Iacon, far beneath the noise and turmoil of a restless world, was a lake of unequaled beauty and sorrow.

This lake was deep and vast; the energon which filled it shining so pure it appeared like bright blue flames dancing upon ever still waters. The glow of the energon reflected upon the crystals scattered over the cavern walls, their sparkling lights as numerous as the stars. Upon the walls were elegant scriptures written since the creation of the Cybertron itself. These illustrations and designs were so beautiful few would have guessed the ominous tales they told of sanity lost and love destroyed. The tranquility of the lake gave no hint of the harrowing violence, the broken spirits, and the hopeless patience it witnessed. It was thought many eons ago that the lake had a will of its own, some unexplainable quality that verged on the mystical. The mechs the cavern walls spoke of were long dead but the lake endured the ages, ever still and calm, waiting for a new tale to be inscribed.

It was through great fortune or tragedy (for the question still remains til this day) that a young librarian called Orion Pax discovered the passage to that long-forgotten lake. He found the way (by accident or fate, once again the debate remains) through a series of odd schematics which pulled his curiosity. The schematics were written in an old script, one that he was unfamiliar with. It became a hobby to decipher it. The discovery of new knowledge thrilled him with each new translation of a word. By careful, diligent work he finally sorted out a route to the underground lake. As much as he wished to see if he was correct in interpreting the schematics, his duties kept him from doing so. There were countless data streams to file, the grid to maintain, and an Archivist to please and learn from.

Many years passed before Orion, thoughts rattled with confusion and his soul longing for solitude, gathered the courage to actually seek the lake.

It was easy to escape unnoticed. Everyone in the Halls was preoccupied with the Solstice Holiday, their desks and tasks abandoned in place of the merriment the celebrations offered. Even Alpha Trion was absent, he always was during the height of the holiday, though no one knew where he would go for he was never seen joining the festivities. Orion wondered if the Archivist would care to see the lake. Perhaps he might even officially document its existence.

Thoughts of the Archivist comforted Orion as he fallowed the route described in his studies. There were passages deep down in the Archives he never expected to open, nor did he expect just how long he would have to travel. The darkness was consuming, and more than once did Orion feel the tightness of his surroundings choking the air around him. But he kept going. The dark spaces ahead seemed preferable to the festivities he desperately wanted to escape from.

He opened the last doorway with a gentle push, surprised and suspicious of how the gate easily allowed him entrance. His optics hurt from the sudden, bright, glowing sight before him, but when they finally adjusted his spark filled with wonder and awe.

At first there seemed to be nothing but silence, but then he could hear a soft, gentle hum raising from the vast lake. Wisps of faint smoke floated over the surface of the lake, raising up like tendrils. The crystals on the cavern walls blinked from the glowing reflection of the energon. Orion could easily imagine them as stars. After staring at their patterns he laughed, noticing that they were aligned in such a way that they mirrored the constellations of the real sky. He ventured further into the cavern, treading carefully upon the soft earth. The chill around him felt strange and unnaturally soothing. How long has it been since the lake was last seen? Since anyone had studied its structure and design?

The scriptures on the wall immediately fascinated him. They were written in texts he never saw before. With wide optics he tried to memorize the patterns. He wanted to trace the script with his fingers but feared he would mar the beauty somehow. There was something solemn about the scriptures on the wall, as if they concealed some sacred secret.

"This is an ancient place for dead, forgotten things. Not for the living."

Orion jumped, his spark racing at the sudden voice.

"Alpha Trion—" The librarian's relief quickly turned to shame as he faced his mentor, quickly explaining himself, "I—I discovered this lake from old records. They seemed to hint at an underground cavern. I didn't expect to actually find it. Nor did I know that its existence was widely known."

"It is not," The Archivist said, "There are a few old mechs who still remember it. But why are you here? All of Iacon is celebrating the Solstice holiday. I recall it being your favorite."

"I wish to be away from it," Orion answered, though it didn't fool his wise mentor, "There's only so much revelry one bot can take."

The tall mech looked down upon his student, his optics deep with thought.

"I told you before, dear apprentice, that I want no lies between us," Alpha Trion said, "Something bothers you. Or perhaps someone?"

"Several" Orion replied, his voice revealing irritation. It was very unlike him to sound displeased, and that change on its own disturbed Alpha Trion greatly.

"Is there anything you wish to speak of? Or anyone you wish to tell me about?" Alpha Trion laughed gently, trying to ease the atmosphere, "How many suitors should I expect to ban from the Halls?"

The Archivist patiently watched as Orion struggled to share his troubled thoughts. The blue glow from the lake reflected on the young mech's faceplates, making him appear far younger and vulnerable than he already was.

There was a thoughtful, gentle, innocence about his apprentice that awakened something long dead within the Archivist's spark. He was an ancient, weary, mech accustomed to having students and friends move on while he remained unchanging, uncaring whether he was forgotten or not. But the moment Orion, incredibly young and helpless, was brought in from the youth sectors into the Halls, Alpha Trion felt…renewed. The old mech thought nothing else in life could give him wonder and joy, considering his countless years of solitude and regret. But the curious, happy sparkling he took in was nothing less than one of Primus' greatest blessings. As Orion grew older, Alpha Trion felt younger, his strength and power returning to him. And although the Archivist was careful in concealing how greatly he valued Orion, his love for his adopted son deepened as the days went by. Lately however, his protectiveness was slowly turning into worry. Orion had become more reclusive as of late. And unlike before, he didn't confide in his mentor as he freely as before.

"You may speak freely," Alpha Trion said after Orion failed to reply, "I will not pass judgment."

"Even if I say how much I despise those guests you invited to join the Solstice celebration with us?" Orion said. His lips twitched and withdrew, as if it would take back the words. He hung his helm, "I'm sorry sir. I didn't mean to insult them."

"The Wreckers speak in insults. I hardly doubt they'd be offended by you," Alpha Trion said. He smiled, stepped forward and took Orion's arm, guiding him over to walk by the lake, "Especially their commander."

Orion's face was flushed warm, his usually friendly optics vibrant with a rare temper.

"I expected someone of high rank and so well-spoken of to have a bit more…discretion," Orion said as he walked side by side with his mentor.

"He seemed to look forward to seeing you when I invited his mechs to celebrate the Solstice with us," Alpha Trion said, "And Magnus is a very respectful mech, no matter what rumors may say. Any lack of discretion I can blame on the revelry of the holiday."

The irritated rumble of Orion's engine told Alpha Trion he wasn't convinced. The Archivist could easily tell his apprentice was trying so hard to keep his anger in. It was a foreign emotion for the young one and it was evident he didn't know how to handle it very well. Still, a part of Trion laughed at how even in his anger Orion felt guilty about out-right complaining about someone.

"I can overlook his actions if it was due to the mindlessness of the celebrations, with the high grade and the dances—but he was in his right mind when he—," Orion shook his helm, "Think nothing of it sir. The commander had his fun at my expense. It's nothing to worry about."

"And yet this 'nothing' has affected you so much you go out of your way to find this lake," Alpha Trion pointed out, "What has he done to upset you so?"

"He presented me with gifts," Orion said, "In front of the other guests."

"A very generous act,"

"But he did it in front of so many. I didn't know what to say. If I rejected it, he would have been embarrassed in front of his entire team. If I accepted his offerings I would never hear the end of it from the others." Orion said, "You know how they're like."

"Gossip will always be there young one but you shouldn't allow it to scare you."

"I know that, it's just that—the commander has never shown any interest in anything besides his duties. When he was giving me the gifts he seemed so—stiff."

"Stiff?" Alpha Trion's optic ridge arched. Orion quickly realized the implication and hastily corrected his words.

"Unhappy," Orion said, "Like he was just being forced to do it. And the wreckers were snickering and laughing. Even Jazz was whistling and nudging me closer to Magnus. The commander never smiled, didn't even flinch. Others simply stared, most of them amused and a few of them looking ready to kill me on the spot. It felt like a joke. Then the music changed for the worst and before Jazz could push me onto Magnus' chest I—I dropped the gifts and ran."

"Primes do not run," Alpha Trion said.

"Then thank Primus I'm not a Prime," Orion replied, a small smile growing on his faceplates.

"You felt like you were being played with," The Archivist said, "That Ultra Magnus meant to humiliate you?"

"He acted like he lost a bet and falsely courting me during Solstice was his horrid consequence." Orion said, "I understand their need to have fun during the holidays but I wished it wasn't at my expense. I wished he didn't have to pretend to court me. I don't find such matters amusing."

Orion had a kind spark, at times a bit too kind. But if there was one thing that could turn his temper it was when romance was thought of as a game. He may have the wonderment and innocence of a child, but when it came to courtship and romance he was even more old-fashioned than the Iaconian councilors. In spite of being close friends with Jazz, Orion was far from being a frivolous flirt. He was distant, awkward, and overly cautious with the ways of romance, preferring friendship over lust. It was an ideal Alpha Trion was proud of, but lately the young mech was being a bit too harsh when it came to potential suitors.

"I do not take Magnus as one to joke with such matters as well. What if he was serious?" Alpha Trion asked, "Then I'd say you were the one who embarrassed him in front of all those witnesses."

The suggestion made Orion laugh, genuinely amused by the idea that he could have bruised the commander's pride. Magnus had a reputation that painted him as a modern legend, a mech who was both well-feared yet loved all at once. It seemed like nothing could faze the stoic, mysterious wrecker, least of all a clerk.

"The commander of the Wreckers courting a mere librarian? Magnus is bounds above my caste." Orion said, "He wouldn't waste his time on me."

"You belittle yourself far too much," Alpha Trion said, "You are more desired than you realize. Many times I've heard of various mechs and femmes trying to seek your notice. You've made yourself a reputation for being a…how did they say it? A snob? Hard to get?"

"That isn't my intent. I just—I can't see myself with anyone as more than a friend and at times not even that. I usually turn down advances as kindly as I can but what Magnus did wasn't acceptable, to me and to himself." Orion said, "Our caste boundaries should have been enough to deter him."

"Caste boundaries haven't stopped you from forming friendship with gladiators."

The wise mech watched as the shock spread across his apprentice's faceplates.

Orion's steps stilled. He stared at his mentor with wide, questioning eyes that hid nothing. He could have sworn he was careful, so careful in covering his correspondences. How did the Archivist know?

"I'm not as senile or absent-minded as Sentinel claims I am," Alpha Trion continued, "I've been watching the ways of Cybertron for eons. I know when secrets are kept. I also know how to reveal them. Do not hide your burdens from me Orion; it is both tiring and futile."

Orion didn't speak. He could think of no way to lie or any plausible excuse to give. The Archivist, rather than lecturing him, gently guided him closer to the lake's edge.

"Who is this Megatronus to you?" Alpha Trion asked.

"A friend," Orion said, gazing out into the fragile wisps spiraling on the energon surface, "A champion gladiator from Kaon."

"And how did you come to befriend someone so far?"

"During work I heard him over the data streams of the grid. I thought he was simply another discontented mech who wished to rant and curse the system. But he proved to be more than that. The more I listened to him, the more I realized that he wasn't insane. He's eloquent, as strange as it is for a gladiator. He knows so much about the world, both the good and bad. He—he's not a mindless brute."

"I trust your judgment," Alpha Trion said, "But I do not trust this gladiator you've befriended. I've seen the messages between you two."

Orion felt like sinking to the bottom of the lake.

"I've seen how you react whenever his voice is broadcast. I know you've snuck out of the Halls many times to visit him. I also know how you've distanced yourself from your friends, how you've rejected even the best suitors. You've even tried to keep this a secret from me." Alpha Trion said, "You're changing Orion. I fear it may not be for the better. I have raised you well, I thought. Or does the influence of this gladiator outweigh all that?"

"No," Orion said, "No. Please don't think I've forgotten all you've done for me. But I—I feared you would keep me from seeking him out. I just wanted to meet him, to try to understand his radical ideas."

In truth Orion wanted to confirm that the mysterious voice he heard over the broadcast belonged to a real, living mech and was not just an echo from his own mind. Hearing Megatronus' grievances against the system felt like someone had opened his spark and exposed it to the world. Orion's disgust with the inequality and corruption of the caste system was unique within the prosperous halls of Iacon. There were times when he felt alone even among friends, simply because he couldn't express his true discontentment about their government. Within Megatronus' voice he finally found someone who wasn't afraid to speak. And the strength of the gladiator's speeches gravitated towards Orion's longing spark.

"I know you feel constricted here in Iacon at times, like you can't speak what your spark wants to say." Alpha Trion said.

Orion didn't protest when Alpha Trion touched the side of his face. He felt like a sparkling all over again, the great librarian comforting him and teaching him all at once.

"But that gladiator is no good for you." Alpha Trion said, "His spark is full of violence, ambition, and a never-ending thirst for power."

Alpha Trion knelt by the lake's edge, reaching his servos out across the surface. A single finger pressed against the fluid surface, the energon rippling from the motion.

"A single moment can cause a ripple in all our lives. It happens softly, silently, almost unnoticed. But we do not know how far it can reach or how greatly its existence will impact those who tread upon its waters. A single moment Orion, a single choice can begin a ripple you can never get back or control. Choose wisely. "

"But I'm not choosing anyone," Orion said, "Magnus I feel nothing for. Megatronus is a dear friend, as close as a brother."

"Then be his friend and brother,"

Alpha Trion stood to his full height. The next words from him cut deep into Orion's spark.

"But do not love him."

Orion nodded, but Alpha Trion could see something flare in those brilliant blue optics. It was an emotion he had never seen Orion display before. Resentment. The unpleasant scowl vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"If you grant me permission sir, I wish to return to this cavern to study the scriptures," Orion said, wishing to turn the direction of their conversation, "These writings seem to have many stories to tell."

"You may not like the tales you'll uncover," Alpha Trion said, walking along the shores of the lake. There was a hitch in his voice, "This lake is an ancient thing. It has either brought great happiness or spark-breaking grief. Some claim it possesses its own will and powers. Some say it is cursed. "

Alpha Trion lead Orion along the banks of the lake. He pointed upwards at the ceiling, where the crystals mimicked the constellations of the sky.

"The origin of his lake is unknown to many. One account claims it was formed from the remains of a melting star. Others say it is the grave of Solace Prime, her body hidden deep in the center of the lake by her inconsolable lover. Other accounts say it was Solace herself who discovered this cavern and placed the crystals above to copy the pattern of the heavens."

"Which one of those stories do you believe is true?" Orion asked

"I can't say. Perhaps there's a bit of truth in all of them." Alpha Trion answered. There was a deep sadness in him as he traced the flowing scriptures, "But there is one story that gave birth to a cruel tradition. One that has never happened in your lifetime, and I hope it will never return again."

"There is no harm in speaking of legends," Orion said. He stood by his mentor, daring to skim the glowing writings, "What tradition do you speak of?"

"The thirteen trials. Also referred to as the contest of the cradle."

The scriptures shone brighter, as if it knew someone was recalling the story it had to tell.

"In the ancient ages, there was once a mighty and clever warrior named Galleon. He arose from the lowliest of the ranks to become one of the most decorated and honored generals of the Primes. He was brave and fierce in battle, a strong strategist and noble leader. But he was foolish enough to fall in love with the son of a Prime. The Primes objected to the courtship immediately. In spite of all Galleon did for them nothing he did was ever enough. Yet he persisted. The Primes, determined to keep their descendant from bonding with a mech of such humble origins, offered him a deal."

Orion watched as Alpha Trion traced the patterns on the wall. The lights shifted and spun, changing the scriptures into a vast tapestry of images. The Archivist smiled when he heard his apprentice gasp in wonder at the sight. Before them was an image of Galleon, bowing before the Primes, pleading to be with his beloved. Thirteen figures, their faces blurred, their figures tall and nearly monstrous, loomed over the humble warrior.

"The Primes declared that Cybertron's city-states would send their finest warriors to compete in a series of thirteen tasks. One task to honor each Prime."

The images swirled to illustrate the city-states of Cybertron hearing the news and selecting their warriors. The lights floated before Orion, revealing pictures of dead mechs and broken bodies as the victors were sent to Iacon for the contest. It made Orion sick, simply seeing butchering of mechs. It reminded him so much of the gladiator fights…and of Megatronus…

"The Primes promised Galleon that if he could survive the thirteen trials and defeat the best mechs Cybertron had to offer, then they would relent and give their blessing to him. But if he failed and was found unworthy, then another mech would have his beloved as a mate. To the victor goes the spark."

"This is barbaric." Orion said as the lights displayed Galleon bravely accepting the challenge, "How can they offer someone's spark as a prize? How can the Primes allow such suffering?"

"To ensure the strength of their line." Alpha Trion could sense how uneasy Orion was, but he didn't want to hide or romanticize the acts of the Primes, "You're very young and full of ideals. But the Primes, as noble as they were, knew that they needed only the best mechs to bond with their descendants. Romance is a luxury. Ensuring a strong bloodline is a necessity. And if a few mechs had to die in the process of finding the perfect mate, then it was sacrifice they were willing to make."

Orion still didn't understand; that much was clear from the way his optics stared at the images with regret, as if he were to blame for Galleon's plight. Alpha Trion sighed. Orion was still young, still untouched by the realities of their world. He would learn in time…

"One by one the contestants fell. Each trial that passed was more grueling than the last. And all of Cybertron watched as the competitors slaughtered each other for the honor of taking that one precious spark, the one Galleon would gladly defy Primus himself for. Then at last the final task came and three mechs remained. From Tarn, Xanthos the kin-slayer. From the flying city of Vos, Zephyr the cunning. And from Kaon, Galleon the valiant."

"Kaon," Orion whispered, recalling the name of another from the same state.

The lights spun, the tiny flecks forming into the vast Sea of Rust. The warrior Galleon and his two rivals stood at the edge of the barren land.

"The thirteenth task was to find a way back to Iacon without setting a pedal upon the surface of the earth or a wing upon the wind."

"But such a feat would be impossible!" Orion said, "How could anyone accomplish it?"

"The final three competitors realized that they needed to go beneath the earth," Alpha Trion answered, "And so they did. It was once said that the immense tunnels and chambers of Cybertron's underworld were created by those powerful mechs plowing through the earth. Legends arose from those weeks of unending dirt and darkness, stories of gigantic crystals and materials unseen before, tales of fearsome beast that shifted the very structure of the world as they drilled deep into the soil."

Orion flinched and hid behind his mentor as horrifying illustrations of monsters erupted across the cavern walls.

"For Galleon the journey felt eternal." Alpha Trion waved his servos over the text and the beasts vanished like trails of dust. The tapestry of light showed a weary, beaten, but determined Galleon breaking through the earth when suddenly a thin trail of blue energon leaked from the stone hindering his way.

"Then at last a tiny sliver of energon slipped from the earth. He tore away the rock, releasing a rush of energon that would have crushed him if he were a weaker mech. He followed the source of the energon, and through countless passages he found his way to the bottom of this very lake."

"How can that be?" Orion asked, looking back at the gleaming lake, "How does one emerge from the bottom of a lake?"

"The lake, as I said, has a will of its own." Alpha Trion said, "Only the Primes know of the extent of its properties. All that can be noted is that the lake served their will in this final task. It would send those unworthy to win on an endless trek beneath the earth until the worthy mech emerges from its surface."

"And it was Galleon?" Orion smiled, "He was able to emerge from the lake?"

"The very first thing he saw upon breaking the surface was his lover walking upon the shore," Alpha Trion said, "Even more beautiful than when they last met."

Orion's happiness vanished as the light tapestry formed a grisly scene before his optics. The valiant Galleon summoned his strength long enough to reach the shore where the mech he fought for waited for him.

"The faithful, selfless warrior lived long enough to hear his beloved cry in terror at the sight of him." Alpha Trion continued, "Galleon died a broken mech. The last thing he saw was his great love, heavy with a sparkling already within him and Xanthos smiling from the shadows."

Alpha Trion waved the lights away and the cavern felt colder for it.

"Xanthos emerged from the lake long ago. And while Galleon struggled to find his way back, the Primes promptly threw a great celebration for the victor. Xanthos was bonded to the Prime's son, as promised, and more than that he was given a new title, that of Lord High Protector. That is the legacy of the lake Orion. All who are descended from the Dynasty of Primes must endure the wait of the trials. They must watch as mechs compete for their sparks. They must accept whoever emerges from this lake as their Lord Protector and sparkmate. It is the law of the Primes."

"And they have no choice at all?" Orion asked, "No say in who they are bound to forever?"

"Put yourself in their place," Alpha Trion said, "It isn't just about what you desire or who you love; the thirteen trials were never about that. It was about finding the best mech, the Lord Protector Cybertron needs. Through the ages the following contests grew more vicious than the first. There were rare times when the victor was the one loved by the prize. But most stories did not end that way."

"I—I can't imagine what it would be like," Orion said, "To be forced to be with someone you did not choose of your own free will."

"There are times when fortune favors no one," The Archivist said, "Long before you were born, there was a newly crowned Prime who dearly loved one the contestants. The trials proceeded. The Prime waited. Orn after orn. Still the lake remained unmoving. Yet he still waited for any sign of his love's return, a slight ripple, a gentle sound…anything at all. But there was nothing. Still he refused to leave this place. Not even when the dead bodies of the contestants were found did the Prime move to see and mourn them. Nor did he move when his servants tried to attend to him. The stillness of the lake drove him mad."

"Did he see him again?" Orion said. His mentor shook his helm, and with a sigh, led Orion away from the lake.

"He waited and waited but no one ever came." Alpha Trion answered, "One day when his servants came to see him they found an empty cavern. There was nothing left of their Prime except an abandoned saber and a thick trail of energon leading to the lake. No one dared enter the sacred lake to recover his body. At times I wonder if his love still ventures through the underworld of Cybertron, seeking a way back to a mech long dead."

"Or perhaps they're finally at peace, reunited in death." Orion said, "That must count for something. As for the ones who were bound with mechs they did not love…perhaps they learned to love them in the end."

"Orion,"

The young clerk stopped as the old mech lifted his helm up. In the light of the caverns, the Archivist looked even older than before, the long years revealing their toll.

"Please remember what I'm about to say," Alpha Trion said, his soul aching with the knowledge that Orion's innocence would one day be shattered by the curse of his hidden lineage, "A Prime's happiness is never guaranteed. This lake does not bring forth the one you love, or even someone who would ever love you back. It brings forth whoever Cybertron needs as a Lord Protector. And a true Prime will accept the fate Primus has given him even if it destroys him—"

"Sir I don't—I don't understand," Orion's optics looked up, so bright and worried, so much like he did when he was still a helpless sparkling. There was so much trust in his gaze, and it pained Alpha Trion to know the secrets he kept from Orion.

"Happiness is never guaranteed," Alpha Trion whispered, "But responsibilities will always be there. This lake may soon serve its purpose again should another Prime be found. And I pray to Primus that he will grant him a kinder fate.

Orion felt dread encompass him. His mentor's words frightened him. He couldn't comprehend why Alpha Trion was speaking so strangely. But he could feel the fear and grief all around him, so fierce and sad, that it seemed to possess his own body. His father figure, as kind and comforting as ever, gently led Orion towards the steps that led up and out of the cavern.

"Remember Orion," Alpha Trion continued, soft and deep, "To never love another greater than your own life…greater than your responsibilities to your world. That is the lesson of this lake. Whatever destiny lies before you, never forget that."

"I won't." Orion promised, still at a lost for his mentor's strange warning.

_But you will. _

_You will forget every time you're with that gladiator. _

Alpha Trion fought to keep the words at bay, even though he wished for nothing more than to spare Orion the trials awaiting him.

_Your spark will break when you grasp the weight of your fate…when you've learned to love, haunted by my words and the horrors of the lake. _

The Quill and the Covenant revealed much to the ancient mech, and it grieved him more than he could stand of what the legacy of the Dynasty would do to Orion. Dear, kind, innocent Orion…How much did he just want to tell him everything at that instant? To tell him to never see the gladiator again? But he knew it wouldn't keep his adopted son from returning to Megatronus. The fates of the gladiator and the librarian were already intertwined. Their stories would never again be separated.

As they walked up the steps Orion held onto Alpha Trion's arm. It was a light, respectful, touch, one that sought support. To the young one's surprise, the Archivist's massive arm wrapped around his shoulders, guiding him towards the living world above. Orion allowed himself to accept the comfort he was given, and soon he was smiling again, laughing lightly as Alpha Trion brought up the plight known as Ultra Magnus. Alpha Trion knew the laughter would one day end, but for now he would find joy and delight in it.

All too soon they saw the sunlight again. Orion bowed gracefully, thanking his mentor before a very inebriated Jazz dragged him off. The notorious trouble-maker was singing something about drinking the cycle away with wreckers and officers. Orion laughed, shook his helm, and followed his friend back to the party. He turned back to Alpha Trion, his courage renewed as the old mech waved him away.

"I'll be alright. Go on." Alpha Trion said. Orion nodded, nearly losing his footing as Jazz rushed them both into the jubilant crowd.

The Archivist watched until they disappeared into the masses. Quietly, he returned alone to the last gateway leading to the lake. He peered into the darkness, the faint hint of floating scriptures flickering in the distance.

"To the victor goes the spark." He whispered, "The Protector to his Prime."

And with that, he sealed the door.

* * *

"Are you ready?"

Alpha Trion touched Orion's arm in comfort. No. Not Orion anymore. Optimus…

"Primes do not run," Came the weary answer. His name may have changed but he was still the same.

A loud, triumphant chorus rose up from behind the grand veil. Orion flinched at the sound. His fingers were tight, clenching into fists as he heard Sentinel Prime address the masses assembled beneath the veranda.

"As a Prime can I command you to stay with me?" Orion whispered, "I don't want to face them alone. Not yet."

"You do not need to command me," Alpha Trion answered, "I never intended to leave."

Orion smiled, and it pained Alpha Trion to realize how rare that simple gesture was now. He lifted up Orion's helm.

"Don't let them see you falter. Those contestants are ready to die for this—" The Archivist pointed to Orion's chest, "You must be ready for the slaughter that will follow. Remember what I taught you."

"I'll obey." Orion whispered "I will try."

The veil withdrew, revealing a vibrant scarlet sky. Orion was already shaking, his optics wide with fear. Alpha Trion took his arm. The motion steadied him.

"Walk with me,"

And so he did.

And above the deafening roar of the masses beneath them, the collective voice of the Council declared—

"Let the first trial begin!"

* * *

The End. Unless you guys want to see mechs killing each other over Optimus in graphic detail that is.

A/N: I like the idea of tournaments and the like, I also love the idea of mechs fighting over Orion/Opt, so I thought….why not make a mess and mix it all together? I'm very sorry for the spelling and grammar and such.


End file.
